It is known that in computing systems (e.g., distributed computing networks having client machines and server machines), various and interesting sources of data (e.g., sensor data and context data) and associated services are becoming increasingly available from network-connected data providers.
Previous approaches for discovering network services are known to include the Lightweight Directory Access Protocol (LDAP), Jini (a Java network technology from Sun Microsystems), Universal Description, Discovery and Integration (UDDI), the Service Location Protocol (SLP), the Ninja Service Discovery Service (SDS), and the Intentional Naming Service (INS). Further, there are a number of approaches that may provide a uniform interface or protocol for discovering services but which use a discovered service according to the protocol of the discovered service.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved computing system-based techniques for discovering data and services and for generating and transmitting data such that a data requester may receive data that is relevant for its queries.